bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Birdcage
"Birdcage" is a song from the mini-album Finally Free. This song was originally going to be featured on the debut album One Hand High, but production of the album was cancelled. Lyrics You once said you loved me But, you didn't mean a word And I believed every single one I wanted to keep on believing But, you've taken that away You've given me the strength not to love After that, I will be free You once said you loved me (With the words of a thousand lies) You once said you loved me (But you didn't look in my eyes) You once said you loved me (You don't get what you don’t believe) You once said you loved me (Actors only help misconceive) I'm standing at your door In the middle of the night And I don't know what to do And I don't know is right When you come along And I finally see your face Will I crumble to the floor? Will I fall for your embrace? And you sit in your birdcage... And you sit in your birdcage Waiting to be set free... You once said you need me (Do you know what a promise means?) You once said you need me (And the words I hear in my dreams?) You once said you need me (You throw me up against the wall) You once said you need me (Then you pick me up when I fall) You stalk me in my dreams When I sleep without your hand But no matter how I try You might never understand I wanna lead you through So that you can finally see But if I am guiding you Then who is that guiding me? And you sit in your birdcage (Fly away) Waiting to be set free (One sweet day) And you sit in your birdcage (No more pain) Waiting to be set free (Unafraid) And you sit in your birdcage (By my side) Waiting to be set free (Every night) And you sit in your birdcage (I won't cry) Waiting to be set free (I won't hide) No more unanswered calls No love in which to fall No memory recall Coz you will be set free No more long-distance games No mind to go insane No sweet seductive pain Coz you will be set free No more convincing lies No teary eyed goodbyes No need to even try Coz you will be set free No past that came before Unlock my heart and soul And open up the door So you can set me free No more unanswered calls No love in which to fall (Fly away) No memory recall Coz you will be set free (One sweet day) No more long-distance games No mind to go insane (No more pain) No sweet seductive pain Coz you will be set free (Unafraid) No more convincing lies No teary eyed goodbyes (By my side) No need to even try Coz you will be set free (Every night) No past that came before Unlock my heart and soul (I won't cry) And open up the door So you can set me free (I won't hide) And you sit in your birdcage... And you sit in your birdcage Waiting to be set free... And you sit in your birdcage... Category:Finally Free songs Category:One Hand High songs